14 Février 2010
by ma lune
Summary: Pas de spoiler de la saison 5 ! Drabble écrit pour le concours de la st Valentin du monde du slash.


Voilà la fic qui ma permit de gagné le premier concours du mds trois règles a respecté : le thème de la st Valentin, le drabble devais faire entre 950 a 1050 mots et le rating ne devais pas être plus élever que G ou PG13

Je tiens a dire que j'ai écrit cette fic **bien avant de savoir de quoi parlait l'épisode 14** lol il n'y a donc **aucun spoiler dans cette fic a partir du moment ou vous savez qui est Castiel **

* * *

14 Février 2010

Au volant de l'Impala, Dean grimaça. A chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient quelque part, ils ne voyaient que des petits cœurs rouges, des fleurs, et des petits angelots stupides.  
Il n'y avait vraiment que les imbéciles pour offrir des cadeaux dégoulinant de niaiserie à leurs copines pour prouver leur amour éternel.  
La voix de Sam le sortit de ses pensées :  
« Arrête de ruminer Dean, ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'année. »  
« Une fois de trop si tu veux mon avis. Je vois pas l'intérêt ! Et puis voir ces couple se rouler des pelles à longueur de journée, c'est dégoûtant ! »  
Alors que Sam allait répondre, une voix derrière eux l'en empêcha :  
« Je ne comprends pas non plus cette fête. »  
Dean fit une embardée, faisant klaxonner le conducteur derrière lui :  
« Bon dieu Cas ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça ! »  
D'une voix tout à fait neutre, l'ange s'excusa :  
« Désolé. »  
Le conducteur lui jeta un regard noir :  
« Pourquoi tu es là? »  
« Pour des explications. »  
Sam se tourna légèrement pour fixer l'envoyé du ciel :  
« A quel propos ? »  
Castiel observa un instant le décor de la ville défiler, puis :  
« Je ne comprends pas cette fête. Cette Saint Valentin… » 

Dean arrêta la voiture devant une épicerie et son cadet y entra. Pas que Sam et lui aient un grand besoin de faire les courses, mais parler de la fête des amoureux confiné dans une voiture entre son frère et un ange plutôt coincé n'était pas une chose envisageable.  
Appuyé sur le capot de l'Impala, l'aîné des Winchester réfléchissait. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il aurait à expliquer à un ange ce qu'était la fête des amoureux, il aurait ri.  
Mais alors là, il ne riait pas du tout. L'expression de Castiel était bien trop bizarre. On aurait dit qu'il était partagé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire (ce que Dean aurait adoré voir) et l'envie de plaindre les pauvres humains autour de lui.  
Il fronça les sourcils et demanda :  
« Tu veux dire que la race humaine a fait de Valentin de Rome le saint des amoureux ? »  
« Euh, ouais. »  
Le regard plongé dans le sien comme si il allait y trouver toutes les réponses, l'ange demanda :  
« Pourquoi lui ? »  
« Non mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache ! Ca devait être un genre de Casanova ou… »  
« J'ai connu Valentin, mais je ne connais pas de saint se nommant Casanova. »  
Dean soupira :  
« Et… Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait de spécial, ce mec ? »  
« Il est mort sans jamais avoir connu de femme. Tout le monde le croyait prêtre, tant sa vie était faite d'abstinence. »  
Le chasseur pouffa de rire, et ce fût le regard étonné de l'ange qui le fit taire. Il essuya le coin de ses yeux où perlaient deux petites larmes avant de lancer, agacé :  
« Quoi ? »  
L'ange hésita un instant, puis montra du doigt la vitrine du magasin où s'étalait une pub pour une boite de chocolat avec un angelot joufflu pointant son arc vers un gros cœur rose. Dean fit de son mieux pour cacher son hilarité, surtout que Castiel, plus que sérieux, presque vexé même, demandait :  
« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »  
« Ba, euh, c'est Cupidon. »  
Comme l'ange continuait de le fixer, Dean tenta :  
« C'est censé être un ange… Celui qui fait tomber les gens amoureux, quoi. »  
« Aucun guerrier de Notre seigneur ne ressemble à ça. Les humains sont-il vraiment assez stupide pour croire qu'un ange avec un arc décide de leur destin ? »  
Dean fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à répondre. Sam, sortant du magasin, s'en chargea :  
« C'est juste une pub pour du chocolat. A la Saint Valentin, on offre des chocolats à la personne qu'on aime avec un mot gentil ou des fleurs ! »  
Toujours aussi sceptique, Castiel interrogea :  
« Pourquoi ? »  
L'aîné des Winchester haussa les épaules :  
« Parce que le chocolat, c'est aphrodisiaque. »  
L'ange lui lança un regard étrange, et il disparut dans un bruissement d'aile :  
« Donc, tu as expliqué à un ange ce qu'était la fête des amoureux ? »  
« Je ne te répéterai rien de ce qu'il m'a dit, ça briserait tout tes rêves de grand romantique. » 

Enfin, cette journée se terminait ! Fini les amoureux s'embrassant dans tout les coins, fini les fleurs, les couleurs roses bonbons et les angelots moqueurs.  
Dean jeta un regard vers la salle de bain où Sam s'était enfermé une heure plus tôt :  
« Tu vas sortir de là, oui ! T'es pas tout seul ! »  
Une voix étouffée lui répondit :  
« J'arrive. »  
Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devrait attendre au moins dix bonnes minutes. S'ennuyant à mourir, il cherchait des yeux la télécommande, quand son regard tomba sur une boite, celle de la pub avec le Cupidon. Décontenancé, Dean attrapa l'objet. Un morceau de papier s'en échappa. Priant pour que son frère ne sorte pas à ce moment là, il le ramassa et faillit s'étouffer quand il lut :

De la part de Castiel

Le cœur pourtant plus qu'endurci du chasseur manqua un battement, et se gonfla de joie. Rageur, il se traita d'idiot de réagir comme une midinette…  
« Elle vient de qui cette boite ? »  
Il fit un bond, se levant du lit le plus vite possible, tout en enfouissant le petit mot dans sa poche et en sortant le premier mensonge venu :  
« De moi ! J'avais envie de chocolat ! »  
Il ouvrit la boite et enfourna quatre bouchées à la fois, avant de baragouiner la bouche pleine :  
« T'en veux ? »  
Il voyait bien que son frère n'était pas dupe, mais il espérait bien que l'affaire en resterait là. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il remette la main sur Castiel. Ils allaient avoir une nouvelle conversation, et cette fois-ci, il ne le laisserait pas s'envoler…

* * *

voilà j'espère que sa vous a plus

biz lune


End file.
